Damsel in Distress
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Captured and drugged, Kuwabara's mind is a whirl in his fevered state. As his mind delves in and out of the present and the past, will he be able to escape? Yusu/Kuwa


I just started writing and this came about, I hope you enjoy. As per usual I own none of the yu yu hakusho characters.

* * *

><p><em>Damsels in distress were a common theme in fairy tales, movies, or books...the theme of a pretty young innocent girl caught up in a tower, or snatched up by a ferocious beast, or her being spirited away by a demon in the moonlight. As a child Kazuma Kuwabara heard these stories, watched the movies and dreamed of rescuing a damsel. Someone in need, who was afraid and hurt, and was waiting and hoping for his arrival. He would be a big hero, like a brave samurai or a knight. He would be a man with honor.<em>

_So it was fair to say, Kuwabara never really expected to be a damsel-or at least someone who needed rescuing._

_In the stories he'd read, he had never heard of a man becoming the damsel. A man becoming the thing the brave samurai was to desperately save. In the stories Kuwabara hadn't thought what the villains of the story might be doing to the damsel, or why they had specifically snatched her in the first place. The motives of revenge, or just plain cruelty hadn't sunk into his child like views of a hero and his damsel. They were simply playing an innocent and harmless plot in the story that would eventually lead and inevitably end with a happy ending. A lot had been left out in those fairy stories._

A lash upon his back ripped open his skin and dragged Kuwabara from his thoughts. He blinked, coming out of his mind's wanderings and aimless musing to come back to reality—something he'd been avoiding.

Kuwabara's skin was sticky with sweat and his hair fell in matted curls about his ears. His face itched from the short beard that needed trimming and shaving. He was stripped down to his boxers, but even with just the thin cotton shorts, Kuwabara longed to be naked. He was so hot that the the thought of being nude just to get a little bit cooler made him ache with longing. Bound in chains above his head, were his dirty arms and hands. They tingled from numbness and ached from being held in the same upright position so long. His arms would only be unbound at night, where they then would be chained to his ankles, that were already heavily laden with chains.

Escape was thought of often...but not imminent.

"Stinking human...raise up your aura! Raise it up!" a high-pitched voice snapped from behind Kuwabara's left shoulder. There was a cracking sound, and Kuwabara felt the flesh of his back separate and tear once again. He already had several other crusted over lash marks on his back; some that he was sure were infected. The wielder of the whip was one of Kuwabara's captors, who was trying awfully hard to make Kuwabara out to be some poor damsel.

This demon, along with another, had snatched Kuwabara from his home three days and four nights ago.

_Kuwabara had been sleeping in his home those four nights ago, when a bony hand clamped around his mouth. He'd woken in a fright, thinking for a moment some poor tormented ghost was attacking him, as his nightmares often bade him to believe. It was as he was fully coming into awareness that he felt cold metal wrap around his wrists. He realized his ankles were already bound together. Kuwabara raised his aura ready to call forth his spirit sword, when a high-pitched snarl came from the figure sitting on his chest, "Don't move, or he'll cut her!"_

_The hand on Kuwabara's mouth forced his face to the right and he saw his sister in her robe being held_ _against a demon's chest firmly. The demon had on hand at her throat, while his other arm was wrapped tight about her waist. Shizuru was shaking, not from fear, but from the trepidation of being used against her brother. "Kazuma..." Shizuru whispered her breath shaking. _

_The demon that held Shizuru tightened his hold and bared his teeth, pressing the tips to her flesh. Kuwabara took in a sharp breath and held it, keeping his body still. The demon on top of him laughed and in his sharp squeal whispered, "Now you stay still and accept the needle and we'll leave her alone!"_

_Kuwabara nodded his head, not sure what the demon was talking about, but willing to do anything for Shizuru. He felt a prick on his arm and the world around him swam. He thought he was getting drugged or sedated but by the next day he would learn what was being injected in him._

"Whipping him is no good," a second, low, more dangerous voice spoke out from directly behind Kuwabara. No amount of turning would permit Kuwabara to be able to see this second demon. He cleverly stayed behind Kuwabara, his presence causing more fear then the squawking voice of the first.

"Ugh...useless..." the first demon muttered splashing water on Kuwabara's face. The water felt good on Kuwabara's boiling skin, but a wave of nausea swept over Kuwabara and he found himself retching.

"Ugh! This mess..." the first demon spat, standing up in annoyance as the human was sick on himself. "Perhaps it was too big a dose?" the high-voice said with an annoyed tut. The sound of glass breaking as it hit against the wall, followed soon after his words.

"You fool," the second and now angrier voice called, "Don't go breaking all our needles!"

_When Kuwabara had gone after Sensui, into demon world, Kuwabara had been unaffected by the miasma in the air. He'd learned that due to his high spiritual awareness and power, he was unaffected by the poison in the air, while most humans would get sick or die. However, apparently the miasma of demon world's air could be liquefied, and become ten times as potent. The two demons, the one with a high-pitched squawk, and the one who had so far not spoken, had injected Kuwabara with the miasma to keep him sick and feverish. They did this so Kuwabara would not be able to fight his captors, or escape._

_They wanted to use Kuwabara as bait, so the demon with a squeaky voice could kill Yusuke. _

_On the first day of his captivity, as his two captors dragged him through demon world by the chains and pushed him down to pump him again with an injection of miasma, the high-pitched voice sounded in his ear, "Raizen killed my whole family, and as he is dead, I will take revenge by spilling the blood of his kin. You will work as bait to capture him...to capture and kill Yusuke Urameshi."_

"_A regular damsel," the second demon finally spoke, amusement lacing his voice. His voice was dark and low, and something to be feared lived in his voice. Kuwabara felt that if he was to fear his two captor's he should fear the second one the most._

_The fever and heat that boiled from the poison running through Kuwabara's veins made him weak, and dizzy. His head ached, and each breath felt like a painful spike in his chest. Kuwabara imagined just laying down and dying, and what a relief that would be...just to lay down and feel nothing at all. No heat, no pain, no nothing...Kuwabara's __mouth was dry, and had been since the demons had taken him...but why? But why had they taken him? The question buzzed around his skull, adding to Kuwabara's dizziness and pain, and after awhile of this question bouncing painfully about in his brain he asked, "Why me?"_

_Kuwabara would have spoken more, but the dryness of his mouth had apparently seeped into his throat, and the words cut at his dry parched throat and mouth like a knife._

_The demons looked at him and the high-pitched voiced demon laughed, "Oh poor pitiful you! You wish_ _we'd taken someone else! Selfish! Selfish! You're so selfish!" The demon laughed and laughed, his laughter grating and squeaking like a rodents._

_The second demon looked at Kuwabara more seriously, "Stupid human doesn't even realize. Yusuke will come for you no matter how far we drag you, or if you drop down dead and we just drag your body around all of creation! He loves you." There was something mocking in the way the second demon stated his last sentence, and his eyes burned with cruelty. He grinned at Kuwabara's stunned face, rows of teeth flashing their dark promise of pain. A rattling sound emitted from the demon's throat, and slowly the demon repeated, "He loves you."_

_Kuwabara then grew so hot, he collapsed to his knees and fell once again into darkness._

"Raise up your aura I said!" a voice shrieked in Kuwabara's ear, and the human was drawn from his thoughts again. He hadn't even realized his mind had wandered off again...but then again he could barely keep track of what was happening now. The miasma coursing through his veins made him so dizzy...and so hot...it was hard to stay focused. He licked his lips tasting the vomit from earlier. It was the taste of stale and old bread, made worse from sitting in the bile of Kuwabara's stomach.

The only thought Kuwabara could focus on was the desperation of not wanting to raise his spirit level. If he raised his spirit level then Yusuke would find him...and then Yusuke would die.

_On the second day of his captivity, when Kuwabara had awoken, he'd awoken rid of his clothes and laying on something soft. Something soft like a pallet...even a cool rag was placed on his head. And for that few moments caught between sleep and awake, Kuwabara believed that everything had been a dream, and that he must be safe at home with Shizuru near by. But as he came further into consciousness he heard a shrill squeal from somewhere in the room, and recognized it to be the voice of one of the demons. Kuwabara opted to keep his eyes closed as he now lay awake, so he could hear the whispering from his two captors._

"_Pff...you messed up. It was too much miasma!" the high-pitched squeal of a voice snapped out. "Too much...now he'll die...how worthless!"_

"_It was not too much," the lower voice said coolly. There was a soft ominous chuckle and the the deep rang again, "No. He was in shock. Hearing his deepest desires ring true...besides even if he dies, Yusuke will come."_

"_Desires?" the high-pitched voice drawled, "What desires does that human have?"_

"_The desire for his best friend to love him." The second voice trailed off. A long silence passed and Kuwabara realized he must be being too quiet. Kuwabara let the silence pass a moment longer, and then groaned lightly before shifting on of his legs. A grunt filled the air, and the second voice spoke again, "I told you, you've paid your money's worth when it comes to me. I did my research...Kazuma Kuwabara is in love with Yusuke Urameshi, as Yusuke Urameshi is in love with Kazuma Kuwabara. Hopelessly pathetic...love is."_

"_Ah yes," the high sounding voice squawked, "Worthless and only gets you in trouble."_

_Kuwabara tuned the rest of their conversation out and lay in agony from the poison...and from their words. It was true on Kuwabara's part, he had fallen in love with his best friend...or something akin to it. Kuwabara wasn't sure if he'd ever known love before...not real love. _

_When he was seven years old he had been in love with Sailor Moon, a heroine from his sister's favorite childhood show. She'd laughed at him, called him names, and Kuwabara eventually outgrew the feeling._

_At 15 he'd met Botan and found her to be attractive, and asked her out-or tried to before a burning cigarette had been thrown on his arm and had distracted him. The feeling of attraction was constant, but it was not love. It too, faded away, but affection always remained for the beautiful grim reaper._

_Shortly after he met Yukina, and that, he had thought was love. She was cute-no, beautiful! Her words were soft and kind...there was just something about her. He followed her around like a puppy dog...and as kind as she was she remained distant. Her feelings on love, or anything romantic towards Kuwabara were detached and far away...and though it was hard, Kuwabara accepted that she would never be with him. There was something...something between them, but when Kuwabara had given his love confession, she'd squeezed his hand and said, "It's not me you love." She gave him a smile...and then that was it._

_Kuwabara had thought hard on her words, and eventually gave in and accepted her words as a very nice rejection._

_Kuwabara remembered Yusuke had put his hand on his shoulder the day after Yukina's rejection. He'd squeezed Kuwabara's shoulder __gently and said, "Hey...plenty of other fish in the sea...don't worry Kuwabara. You'll be with someone amazing!" Yusuke's eyes had never looked more serious than that moment Yusuke looked into Kuwabara's eyes. "You will be with someone amazing...you deserve it..." Yusuke trailed off and Kuwabara had found himself curious about the emotion hidden in the back of Yusuke's throat..._

"You should leave him with me...I could get him to raise up his aura," the low threatening second voice spoke up. His words woke Kuwabara from his thoughts...again Kuwabara's mind had wandered off—lost in his thoughts of the past few days. Kuwabara tried to shake his head, but could barely muster up the strength to move it a fraction. If he could shake his head perhaps he could stay in reality...Kuwabara wheezed suddenly feeling nauseated again. He gagged, and swallowed hard against the bubbling bile in his throat.

"He smells awful..." the high-pitched voice whined. Kuwabara could hear the demon shifting in the background.

"Leave...watch for Yusuke or his friends. I will clean the human. Or are you too weak to handle guard duty?" the deeper voice cooed mockingly.

"I can do it!" squawked the high irritating voice indignantly. Kuwabara heard shuffling, and soon the small bony demon that had been sitting on his chest nights ago was in front of Kuwabara's vision. The demon spared Kuwabara a look, before darting down a hall, no doubt to go do what the other voice had suggested.

Sooner than normal Kuwabara's hands were unchained and he dropped like stone to the ground. It was as if the past few days, and the things that were happening now, were blurring together, making it hard to differentiate between Kuwabara's thoughts and reality. It was getting harder and harder to focus on what was happening now, and what had happened yesterday.

_Yesterday the two demons took turns torturing Kuwabara. _

_They wanted him to flare up his aura so that Yusuke would find them, and so that the demons could kill him. Even in his sickened state he could tell the two were both very strong. The first demon with the shrill voice however, was not too powerful. Kuwabara was sure if he wasn't so drugged he could take that demon. But the second one...the second one **was** strong. Kuwabara knew he was hiding it, hiding his power, but this demon was the one to be feared. __This demon was the one who could hurt Yusuke...who could perhaps...kill Yusuke. And this thought was so terrifying to Kuwabara, that despite the pain of the torture and the poisonous miasma coursing through his veins, Kuwabara kept his aura level low. A lesson he had learned from Kurama._

"_Sometimes masking how strong you really are is a good way to throw off your opponent. Not only is it a good way to hide from someone with a weaker spiritual awareness, but playing weak can throw off your opponent. Hiding how strong you really are can, at times, be enough to throw off your opponent so you can strike and get the upper hand. Showing weakness...can be turned into a strength if the time calls for it," Kurama had advised Kuwabara in all seriousness._

Kuwabara choked on cold water as he was dropped into a tub like a stone.

Again Kuwabara was brought from his thoughts as cold water flooded his mouth and filled his nose.

Hands reached for Kuwabara through the water and pulled him up. Kuwabara turned his head and choked gasping for air greedily. He opened his eyes to look at the demon that held him and, through his blurry vision, for just a moment, Kuwabara thought he saw Yusuke. He blinked, and looked out before him only seeing the more threatening demon before him.

"I will not let you die so quickly..." the low voice rumbled from the demon holding Kuwabara.

"Why...do you help the other one?" Kuwabara wheezed his words slow and frail, "You're...dangerous...he's..." Kuwabara trailed off sure the demon understood his meaning. To speak would only make Kuwabara's throat and lungs burn more than they already were from his half drowning.

The demon smiled flashing his rows and rows of teeth that he had once bared against Shizuru's throat. "Ah...so even in your weakened condition...you know I am the stronger one...I am the one to be feared. You flatter me little Kazuma Kuwabara, you really do...Well, little human, demons love to play games. And my most favorite game is the game of revenge. I wish to see your friend killed by that pathetic demon just outside...and I wish to feed off all your pain and suffering that it causes you...Human suffering is such a tasty...treat."

A long tongue snaked out of the demon's mouth and between his rows of sharp teeth. The tongue lapped at Kuwabara's wet chest drawing upwards from his sternum to just beneath his adam's apple. The demon held Kuwabara fast and hard; so hard that Kuwabara's body trembled against his will.

"I just love to see suffering and death," the demon's low voice reverberated through Kuwabara's chest, and echoed around the room. "And regardless of who you are, or who your friend is, when I hunger for the taste of other's sufferings...I get it. So take heart Kazuma...if it wasn't you I would be doing this to someone else."

He looked Kuwabara in the eye, his smile stretching impossibly far on his face. The teeth seemed to multiply, and the sick grin had spread upwards into the demon's face. The corners of his mouth were now at the man's eyebrows, and the demon's face seemed to have extended forward. It was as if the demon was growing a large muzzle, like a wolf. His eyes, which Kuwabara had never noticed before, had also enlarged and become more pronounced. They were black, and Kuwabara could see no iris...it was like looking into a dark cave. Fear drained Kuwabara's body of the boiling heat and the demon's tongue came out to lick the lower lip of Kuwabara's trembling mouth.

_And Kuwabara suddenly remembered when he'd fallen in love with Yusuke. No...not when he'd fallen in love with him, but when he'd realized it._

_They were at Genkai's shrine, and Yusuke had just invited Kuwabara to come away with him to demon world. _

"_We're having another tournament...you know, to see who will rule in demon world again," Yusuke said before taking a small shot of sake._

_Kuwabara smiled leaning against the door, "You sure you want to invite me?" In all earnestness he was eager to go. He wanted to be with Yusuke...he hated being apart from his best friend._

_Yusuke smiled at Kuwabara and punched his arm lightly, "Of course! C'mon are you too afraid to go up against some big bad demons?" Yusuke prodded, poking Kuwabara in the chest. He gestured to Kuwabara's cup of sake, "Drink up! I invited you over here to have drinks with me, not to sit there like a big oaf!"_

_Kuwabara had laughed and the two spent the rest of the evening drinking. Kuwabara drank so much Yusuke had invited him to stay the night. Kuwabara happily agreed to stay, and when it was time for them to goto bed, Kuwabara slung Yusuke's arm around his shoulders and put his own arm around Yusuke's waist. The larger man hoisted his shorter friend up, and obliged to walk Yusuke down the hall._

_As Kuwabara walked Yusuke to his room the duo's pace was slow and bumbling. They tripped over each others feet, and Yusuke would, at times, just stop walking, causing Kuwabara to lurch backwards from the weight of Yusuke's immobility. The two then would almost fall as Yusuke giggled at the sight of Kuwabara's struggle; and Kuwabara would have to find his balance, **and** steady the drunken Yusuke, before they could start their bumbling walk all over again. The two drunken men half sang random songs and half spoke about what lay ahead in their future. Fights they would attend, journeys they would endure, and even how the two would die old as hell and somehow, together. It was when Kuwabara had finally managed to get in Yusuke's room and was lowering him into the bed that it happened. _

_A clumsy kiss._

_Yusuke's hand had suddenly been on Kuwabara's cheek and there had been a very quick and clumsy kiss placed firmly on his mouth. Kuwabara had frozen and stared at his best friend as he pulled away. Yusuke stared back, looking a bit somber._

"_Kuwabara...I wish you could be with me...all the time." Yusuke's words were slurred and soft. Yusuke then let out a small belch and rolled over into his pillows, falling asleep._

_Kuwabara didn't go to sleep that night. He stayed up in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and thought about his best friend. Yusuke had never treated him any differently then anyone else. Never held his hand, or flirted, or gave Kuwabara secret love notes or something like that. Kuwabara and Yusuke had always just...been together._

_As the hours of the night ticked away, Kuwabara tried to imagine what it would be like to be without Yusuke. Kuwabara couldn't even imagine it...just thinking about it hurt him. Not just an emotional jolt of pain, but physically. It made Kuwabara's insides flip and his head ache. The thought of not being with Yusuke, just being at his side and goofing off with him, was the worst feeling he'd ever had. Worse than losing his childhood feelings for Sailor moon, worse than not being able to be with Botan or Yukina...this pain was just so much worse..._

_And around 3 a.m. in the morning Kuwabara realized he loved his best friend. That the feeling swelling within him could only be described as love. And that Kuwabara really wanted Yusuke to love him back..._

Kuwabara's thoughts abruptly stopped as he was pushed into the ice cold water again. The demon pulled him out of the water by his hair and pressed his cheek to Kuwabara's cheek. The demon smiled and Kuwabara could feel the teeth against his cheek. "We should stop giving you the miasma injection...you must not be able to appreciate the pain we've been giving you."

The demon placed his free hand casually on Kuwabara's stomach. It wasn't threatening, but Kuwabara felt his throat tighten and heart clench in fear. Unable to turn his head from how tightly the demon had him by his hair, Kuwabara could only turn his eyes to his captor. From his peripheral vision he could only make out the rows, and rows of teeth. Kuwabara felt himself tremble, and the hand flexed on his stomach.

The demon moved his hand the slightest bit lower on Kuwabara's stomach, his finger tips crawling down Kuwabara's exposed skin. "Maybe...just maybe, Kuwabara, you need a different type of pain to make your aura swell...and grow," the deep voice whispered in Kuwabara's ear lewdly. "Maybe whips only excite you...do you like the whips human? Do you want to be touched and experience...something else? Something good and hot inside of you?"

Kuwabara's breath hitched as the very tip of the demon's fingers came to touch the base of Kuwabara's dick.

_Earlier that morning, as they tied Kuwabara up, he wondered if it was true. If Yusuke really did love him. Kuwabara felt the stick of the needle in his skin and looked weakly at the less threatening demon. The demon looked back at Kuwabara's eyes briefly, before finishing the injection._

"_How do you know...he'll come for me? He might not love me...that other demon...he's wrong." Kuwabara slurred out._

"_Hmmph...it's a good question human, I'll grant you that." the shrill voiced demon said. But he gestured towards the second demon who still slept in his pallet. "I am not stupid...I knew I could not take Yusuke alone...so I hired some one who thirsts for pain and suffering, and is very willing to be thorough about his job. He studied Yusuke for year and said that his eyes were only ever on you. He was even close enough once to smell Yusuke's arousal...but you would never notice that would you human? Human senses are much too weak..."_

_Kuwabara looked at the demon, and the creature let out a high-pitched 'harrumph.' "Come human...between you and me-since it's already too late for you anyways-have you ever felt his eyes on you...and did it make you feel special or warm? Has his aura ever been around you, and for your sake, or just because it was you, did his aura ever swell protectively and make you feel like he'd do anything for you? You've felt it...you've felt his love. You know you have...that's why you want me to confirm Yusuke's feelings for you so badly. Because you display just as much longing, and yearning for Yusuke as he does for you."_

_The demon looked so cocky as understanding, awe, and a bit of hope danced across Kuwabara's face._

"_Well it's too late to do anything about your feelings now," the high-pitched voice sang out, "You'll be dead as soon as Yusuke walks through that door. No happily ever after or rescue for you-"_

"My sweet damsel..." the low voice whispered in Kuwabara's ear and he suddenly realized that the demon was stroking and petting him to arousal. Kuwabara's hands gripped the side of the tub so hard his knuckles turned white. Something was in his throat, and the bile in his stomach was threatening to boil over in his stomach and come up again.

Kuwabara felt a tongue slide across his neck-and the first demon with the bony hands and high-pitched voice suddenly flew through the bathroom door and walls, knocking them down.

All movement stopped and both Kuwabara and the demon looked up to see Yusuke standing on the remains of the bathroom door. His eyes were flashing and his teeth gritted in a snarl. Yusuke curled his fist and his eyes flickered to the demon's startled face. To Kuwabara in the tub. To the demon's hand firmly around Kuwabara's penis. Then to Kuwabara's face and eyes.

**"Get. Off. Him."** Each one of Yusuke's words were ground into their own sentence with the weight of his anger.

The demon did remove his hand from Kuwabara's member, and stood, keeping his other hand firmly in Kuwabara's hair.

"You found us...found us pretty quickly too...especially with little Kazuma's aura so low...I heard your spiritual awareness wasn't that strong...how did you find us with this little human's power so low?" the demon demanded, his deep voice dripping with eagerness. A show was about to start, and the demon was all too delighted to be a part of it.

"No one can hide him from me," Yusuke said thickly, spitting out his words as he clenched and unclenched his fists. "And no one will take him from me either!" Yusuke's demonic aura flashed and his long hair billowed out before him as if wind was blowing through it.

Kuwabara was suddenly hauled out of the tub and in front of the demon, his head pulled back and neck exposed. The demon's other hand came to Kuwabara's vulnerable throat and a deep dangerous voice hissed passed Kuwabara's ear at Yusuke, "I will snap his brittle neck."

Kuwabara with a sudden swiftness that neither the demon or Yusuke thought he had the strength for, formed his spirit sword, and sunk it into the groin of the demon. Kuwabara then heaved his body forward, the demon releasing him in shock at his sudden strength and from the pain of his new injury. Yusuke leaped forward one arm outstretched, ready to catch Kuwabara as he fell, while his other hand pointed directly at the demon behind Kuwabara.

In a surge of exhaustion, Kuwabara closed his eyes.

"_Sometimes masking how strong you really are is a good way to throw off your opponent. Not only is it a good way to hide from someone with a weaker spiritual awareness, but playing weak can throw off your opponent. Hiding how strong you really are, can, at times, be enough to throw off your opponent so you can strike and get the upper hand. Showing weakness...can be turned into a strength if the time calls for it," Kurama had advised Kuwabara in all seriousness._

_Kuwabara and Kurama were training for the Dark tournament. Kuwabara rubbed his aching limbs in weariness. "I don't understand," Kuwabara said to Kurama feeling a little frustrated. "By pretending to be weak, you're strong?"_

_Kurama smiled and nodded, "Yes...say you're in a battle with a demon much stronger than you...if you pretend that he has you in a corner, in arrogance, your opponent will lower his guard. And with his defenses lowered, you'll be able to strike. It's a good tactic for when you're in true danger..." Kurama pat Kuwabara's arm and added, "But lets hope you'll never be in such a dangerous position."_

_Kuwabara grinned putting an arm around Kurama's shoulders. "Well thanks anyways...who knows this advice of yours might save my life one day."_

"Kuwabara! Kuwabara!" Yusuke shook the human hard until Kuwabara's eyes fluttered open. His eyes didn't focus on Yusuke but instead found the body of the demon that had moments ago been wielding him like a shield. His head had been blown clean off.

"Kuwabara! Kuwabara talk to me man!" Yusuke's voice called loudly, only stopping when Kuwabara looked at him.

Kuwabara, tired from everything that had happened, hot and achy from the miasma flooding his veins, and fed up with damsels, demons, and this feeling of not knowing, flung his heavy arm about Yusuke neck, and tugged him down for a kiss.

Kuwabara felt Yusuke gasp against his lips but quickly, the shock wore off, and Yusuke kissed back his lips melding with Kuwabara's eagerly. As Kuwabara enjoyed the kiss, weakly returning the passion that Yusuke was hungrily displaying, his mind was a whirl from the last few days. He hoped that when the miasma was out of his system he'd be able to remember everything that happened and be able to explain it back to his friends...he really wanted to thank Kurama for the advice he'd given him years ago.

A growl from Yusuke's throat stopped Kuwabara from thinking any further. Kuwabara moaned in response to the growl, and felt Yusuke press his mouth painfully harder against his own. Kuwabara grimaced at the sound of his short 3-day length beard scratching against Yusuke's face. The scratching of the beard didn't seem to deter Yusuke from contiuing the kiss at all. Yusuke just pulled Kuwabara closer and closer, his tongue delving into the recesses of Kuwabara's mouth. Kuwabara could imagine only how unattractive the two must have looked. Kuwabara nude, injured, with a grizzly beard, and probably tasting a little like vomit, while Yusuke was covered in dust from the rubble of the bathroom, and his hair was long and tangled, getting in the way of the duo's kiss. As Kuwabara tried to pull away to gasp for the air he was being deprived of, he mused over what a weird picture this would make for a book. The damsel looking like utter shit, while the hero looked just as bad and a little crazed from the days of worry and a hard journey.

Kuwabara finally managed to pull away, only to get a half mouthful of air, and to find Yusuke crushing him again in another fierce kiss. Kuwabara growled in annoyance, but Yusuke responded by nipping Kuwabara's tongue and lower lip. Yusuke dragged his kiss to the corner of Kuwabara's lips muttering darkly, "This kiss is over when I say it's over!" Kuwabara grumbled again, but just secured his arms around Yusuke's throat pulling the shorter man closer. Several minutes later, Kuwabara really was feeling oxygen deprived and pulled away, placing a large hand on Yusuke's face to stop anymore kisses the young man might try to take from Kuwabara. After several minutes of deep breathing, Kuwabara dropped his hand and looked at Yusuke expectantly.

Yusuke was red in the face now, looking a little shocked, confused, a bit hopeful, and very eager to continue kissing if Kuwabara would only just let him. Kuwabara smiled weakly at his best friend, "Well...Urameshi?" Kuwabara whispered. Kuwabara raised his brows at Yusuke's confusion. "You haven't said it yet..." Kuwabara explained wondering if Yusuke would catch on.

Yusuke closed his mouth, paused, and seemed to finally understand what Kuwabara was asking. Yusuke then quickly blurted, "Kuwabara, I love you."

Kuwabara smiled and nodded, peace settling over him. "I love you too Urameshi...now please get me out of here and to a hospital...I swear when I'm not naked, and half dead I'll kiss the shit out of you, but right now...get me home."

Yusuke blinked dumbly for a moment, and then his whole body jerked before he cursed himself and scooped up the nude human into his arms. Kuwabara's thoughts came to a final conclusion as Yusuke carried him away to safety. Kuwabara never ever wanted to be compared to or called a damsel again. After all, what type of damsel was Kuwabara since he had successfully stabbed his captor in the groin and aided in his own escape?

"A damn capable one..." Kuwabara muttered causing Yusuke to look down at him in worry. Kuwabara smiled to himself and closed his eyes ignoring the worried look on Yusuke's face.

_'A damn capable one indeed...'_

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

I really hoped you enjoyed this. When i started writing I had no idea it was going to go this way, but well here we are. : Please review. :


End file.
